Kenneth Ethan Nate Salazar
Kenneth Ethan Nate Salazar, usually called Kenneth or Ken, he's the 16 years old second son of Rex Salazar and Circe Salazar. He suddenly appeared in Carson's life, with the goal of killing him. At first he couldn't believe the boy was his older brother but they became friends in little time. History Kenneth was born between the 31st of December and the 1st of January. He lives with his family (Rex, Circe, Carson) for two years but then Carson got ill. Almost everyday a part of his body turned into metal and they discovered that it happened because of something inside Kenneth. So Rex preferred leave Ken to one of his friends, at least for some years. But the years passed, Kenneth grew older and he ran away from home at 8. He was found by a man, who is still unknown, that trained him as a killer. His name in the killer's crew was Blue Shadow since he had dyed his hair blue. He acted like a killer for many years, since he left the Killer's crew and got his own "business". He worked also like a thief and spy. But once (at 16 y.o.) he got a job by a new client that asked him to kill the Hero's son. That is to say Carson. Kenneth got ready for it but this is what happened > see here what happened XD He got involved in HQ life and then he left his killer work. Personality To be added... Physical Appearance He's an American-Mexican boy, he can talk both English and Spanish very well. His skin is quite light and he's quite tall (about 175 cm). He's very sporty and athletic, he can move without being heard. His right eye is red, likely his mother's, but it's more shiny, a bright red. The other one is brown, like his father's. He has blueish freckles, two metallic earrings (top of the right ear, down point of the left one). His hair was originally black, but he dyed it in blue to have a kind of "symbol". Once it was lighter, now it's kinda dark blue. He has three big tattos. One represent a flame, situated near his basin, another one is some kind of a geometric symbol (on his chest), and a big black Death Scythe that crosses all his back, from left to right. He wears a black T-shirt with a bright orange stylized skull, a dark grey jacket, with light blue markings on his shoulder and on the ends of sleeves. His jacket has two big internal pockets that keep his knives. He also wears black/blue trousers and black combat boots. His knives, he call them "Little Shiny Daggers", are red with a darker hilt and they're 25 cm long. Powers and Abilities To be added... Trivia *Ken is ambidextrous, he can use his knives with both hands. *He loves dying his hair for no reasons. *He has a brotherly love for his Crew of Assassins. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Glorex98 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Second Generation